Dance of the Damned
by Passionworks
Summary: She had plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. Take a look into the mind of a killer... Oneshot rated for sexual imagery and suggestion.


Dance of the Damned

By: Passionworks

"_If looks could kill_

_You'd be lying on the floor_

_You'd be begging me_

_Please, please_

_Baby, don't hurt me no more_

_If looks could kill_

_You'd be reeling from the pain_

_And you'd never lie again_

_If looks could kill."_

_-If Looks Could Kill_

_(Heart: From the 1986 self-titled album)_

"I'm sorry, Katara."

The ground was riddled with crystal, green and glimmering with pristine loveliness.

The beauty _amused_ me…

The Avatar's clothes were tarnished with the dooms of his battles. The war of the elements weighed upon him heavily, but the child in him tried not to think about it too much.

The honesty_ infuriated_ me…

The amusing infuriation that I felt was simple desire, desire so astute and passionate that its origin came from the inner core of the fire within my heart.

That desire was death.

That desire was to kill, to make the blood pour from the open wounds.

And never regret it…

The Avatar turned his back on his lover and encapsulated himself in the buried gemstones of old Ba Sing Se. By unearthing them, his form was translucent in the dazzling light that surrounded the unseen dungeon.

The boy, though my eyes were blinded of him, was obviously meditating. I paid no genuine attention to the reality of this action, but I anticipated the power behind it. The spiritual embodiment that coursed through his veins became visually exposed when the energy in his body focused on his outer marks. Those tattoos, not to be named as a decoration, glowed magnificently; the brilliance shrunk the pupils in my golden eyes.

But my mind was elsewhere…

With eyes solely on the Avatar, my leave went unnoticed by my brainwashed pack. I took note of their fascination as I left, and in the grand scheme of things, I shared it with them. The reincarnation cycle held such raw strength, such devastating consequences.

All packed into the body of one single man…

The woman in me skipped a beat to think that perhaps I could hold history in my hands.

The mother in me conceived the trials of his sins in my womb.

Sins so bloody and ravenous, that forgiveness was a holy chore.

Yes, this man was _damned…_

The den of crystals shattered like glass and punctured the carved earth. The sound was booming, piercing my ears like impending deafness. Air gushed from the intensity of the blow, sending a pleasant breeze to my Earth Kingdom attire. The clothes were light and comfortable, but my distaste for this wasteland was enough to erase these material emotions. I had no intention to reveal myself as an ally to this harmful, but orderly utopia, and it showed with each flex of muscle and effortless flame that escaped from my fingertips.

But rude influence alone brought me here. Inspiration and divinity kept the men at my heels, each awaiting the desperate fall of the grandest manipulation upon them.

Long Feng was destroyed a conniving man, one whose rule fell at the words of a puppet. The strings that grasped the once foolish king's every movement had released themselves, freeing him to rule a brighter day.

But Ba Sing Se, so systematic and organized as it may be, was not to be a nation dominated by the earth anymore…

The man in the Avatar State was levitating slowly, almost leisurely. The movement was vulnerable, hesitant. My eyes captured the light in the tattoos that spread across his skin like a snake to prey. The _angel_ in the sky brought a pleasing sensation to me; my heart raced to the tune. A genuine smile formed on my lips, as I saw the exquisiteness of form in his body, so perfect, so full of zeal and ripe vigor.

The father of peace, the patron of hope…

The _last_ airbender…

Yes, this man was _damned._

My mind fell quiet. Everything was silent inside me.

My fingers twirled and danced, my body extended to enhance the delicate movement. I could feel the unfaltering balance coursing from tip to tip, stopping only at my stomach to direct itself. The lightning heated the fire in my inner soul, the fetus of the womb. I could feel it intensifying, growing massive like a bubble awaiting orgasm. Once I felt the intended climax, I offered it my breast, the ultimate source of its amazing destructive ability. I held it there, prolonging the feeding and awaiting the weaning.

The Avatar, in total unawareness of his vulnerable state, kept rising like the high figure that he was. His fingers were outstretched, but tense. The anger at his legitimate danger was reasonable, but it was totally against the essential nature of his past nomad. Though my methods with him were purely out of war and battle, I did understand that he was a gentle spirit. One to detach himself from the world, I considered it ironic that he would spend his last moments in an enraged state.

Yes, this man was _damned…_

My eyes became sharp with intense focus. The lightning at my chest was pulsating rapidly like a heart out of rhythm, and it echoed mine melodiously. Calming myself for the task ahead, I felt my beats regain a steady pace with each soothing breath I emitted from my lungs.

Like a sudden jolt kicking at me, my back arched and my left arm extended. My fingertips, with nails like piercing daggers that claw at the atrocious flesh of existence, pointed directly at the Avatar. From my breasts, I could almost see the flashing bolt escape through the major vein in my arm. Once it pounced off my nails, the jagged, bent lightning imbedded itself into the Avatar's back.

The entry bewildered him; I knew it, though I had no exact view of his expression. I took in the grace of his contorted body gripping a massive shock to his heart. He threw himself through the moves despite death's malicious hand.

Yes, this man was _damned…_

Damned to dance to death's grim tune.

For what seemed to be hours was just a matter of seconds. The reincarnated spirit in the Avatar died long before he did, though by eyesight his death was instant. The lightning that had grown so strong in my womb had found its exit from the bottom of his left foot. The wound, hideous no doubt, had left unsightly images in my head. Images, pictures, floating endlessly in the black recesses of the void left forgotten by time's unseen effect.

It brought a frown of discord to my lips. So much hatred consumed me, so little in love. The privileges of a Fire Nation princess, so perfect and righteous, had brought shame to my enemies, brought sadness to the innocent.

But ignorance is a flaw that enriched my vitality, my orgasmic force, will, passion.

To love is sin.

To care is lethal.

I wished not to kiss the forbidden fruit, for the rights of my nation are my intentions. Godly, holy they are. The prowess in my blood, the birthrights in my heritage…

They _damn _me not.

But yes, this man was _damned…_

And the Avatar began to fall, his head pointed toward the ground in his utter defeat. The descent was solemn, grave; it was the fall of peace and hope. These emotions, just simple distractions, ceased to tamper my mind. My body was frozen; my eyes were glued to him, but I allowed withdrawal to rapture me. I heard a splatter of water coursing the earth like an underground tidal wave.

The Avatar's lover had not the sanity to keep a straight face in his death. She took all of her energy into the move, and it took a massive chunk out of my forces. The Dai Li agents swarmed for safety like trapped animals locked in a cage, but the futility of their actions brought a chuckle to me. I took in the satire: protectors of a utopian nation forced to resort to child-like fear and disparity. The reality of the ease in conquer was a joke in itself. How gullible those men were, easily manipulated all of their lives. My contribution to them was of more trickery, but anything to benefit my father did not bring guilt to my heart.

My mind was distracted, but the misfortune did not last me long. The Avatar finally made his way into his girl's arms. At the moment, I took in the death in his face. His mouth hung open from his shock, his shoe was gone, and his once handsome skin was a ghostly pale white.

Death was a horrible thing, so terrible to take one's life to benefit another. Respecting the life was a noble honor, and I instantly found myself mindlessly praying to the spirits, though it was more of a lie in itself. My words to those I could not see were merely jokes.

I took a good look into the blue-eyed peasant's eyes. They were shining with her tears, but the color, so detestable and opposing to my own, was depthless.

I smiled evilly, feeling the rotten blood of ruthlessness course through me. The spawn of Ozai, the spawn of Satan, yes, the clarity of my heritage was pure, so pure and clear. The girl took in my grin and I saw her go pale as well, as if all her blood had found its way out of her. My eyes danced into hers, I could almost hear her heart jumping into her throat.

_If looks could kill…_

I walked toward her, finding that Zuko was at my side. We strode at an even pace, so slow and graceful like our bloodline. The quality was golden, rich and priceless.

But the faintest impurities tainted it with dishonor like disrobement to a nobleman…

Uncle released a flame at his own flesh and blood. At the blast, I shuttered, blocking myself from it. I shot him a naughty look of disdain as he stood in front of the peasant and the dead Avatar.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Those were his only words to them. The peasant snapped herself from my gaze and tightened the Avatar's body at her breast, cradling him like a concerned mother still holding hope that her child was alive. She swirled water from a nearby waterfall and rode it out of the dungeon. At that, Uncle ceased his useless attacks and raised his arms in surrender. My remaining Dai Li agents took in the gesture and wrapped him in unearthed crystals. I saw his eyes take a quick look at his most beloved nephew. The sadness reverberated off of them blatantly; he did not bother attempting to hide his shame. The old man then looked away, and as he did, his eyes took hold of mine.

Yes, this man was _damned too…_


End file.
